


朋友练习

by Violasisi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: ATTENTION本篇和爱岛ED后日向保留才能和人格日向和狛枝拥有本篇和爱岛的记忆朋友以上恋人未满以上





	朋友练习

办公室内，日向正轻快地敲打着键盘，写着上一个任务的报告书。忽然感觉有视线朝自己这里看来，日向一激灵，后背沿着脊椎传来一阵恶寒。  
呜哇又来了。  
日向纠结的双手抱头。  
不用看也知道是谁的目光，毕竟是惯犯了。

狛枝经常在不经意间看向自己。  
开始只是在工作中感觉有视线注视着自己，回头时却发现大家都在专注的做自己的工作,并没有人望向自己这边。之后留了心，在感受到目光的瞬间就朝目光的来源望去，却发现狛枝迅速的偏移了视线。  
自己的打扮有什么不对吗？日向特意跑去洗手间照了镜子发现自己脸上没有沾东西，领带也没系歪，扣子也没扣错。没有问题啊。  
抱着疑问，日向找到狛枝，问他为什么看向自己，狛枝回答说：“被发现了？确实是有在看日向君没错哦，但是理由的话，现在还不是告诉你的时候呢”。  
从这之后，狛枝朝自己投来的视线的次数越来越频繁了，就算回头看他他也不转移目光，泰然自若的和自己对视，简直演变成了某种比赛。到了后来，日向一感受到这种目光就想猛地逃开。  
是某种惩罚游戏吗？  
自己做错了什么吗？  
是不是被讨厌了啊……日向自暴自弃的想。  
日向他们醒来后，经过努力，终于让全员从程序中苏醒。通过苗木他们向未来机关的上层的报告书，和一段时间的观察后，作为未来机关的正式成员而入职。  
进入机关后，自己和大部分伙伴们都被分到了不同部门。由于绝望残党的活动猖獗，大家的工作繁忙，多是在深夜下班，出差也不少，日向自己也时不时的会到实地去参与绝望残党的追捕行动。  
在自相残杀的程序内，狛枝知道自己是预备学科后，对自己的态度就从崇拜转为鄙薄。最后又是那样脱落。为了唤醒大家，日向他们再一次进入了程序，和上次不同，江之岛病毒消失后，这次是在平和的气氛下进行的修学旅行。在程序内度过的悠闲的时光和收获的友谊都是日向宝贵的记忆，尤其狛枝，在最后一天竟然主动和自己握手提出要成为朋友，让日向既惊讶又感动。而在醒来后，大家同时拥有了自相残杀和爱岛的记忆，狛枝也是。在那之后，还来不及和他谈话，就分隔观察，观察结束后也分到了不同的部门，再加上平时忙于工作，除了在走廊上碰见打声招呼外，基本没时间独处。这也让狛枝和自己的关系一直不温不火。  
果然是被讨厌了吧…讨厌到就连在一个地方一起工作时都要嫌弃的盯着自己希望这种元预备学科赶紧离开…  
或者是怀疑自己是神座出流，正在观察还没有得出结果？  
到底是怎样啊…  
最近因为这事烦恼的不得了，现在闭眼脑子里浮现的都是狛枝的视线，甚至晚上的梦也是交替着梦到自己在狛枝脱落后的学级裁判上看着他的席位的照片，怀着悲伤和绝望继续推理，又转到在南国的修学旅行中，和狛枝度过的平和悠闲的时光。  
不行，不能在这么下去了，得找狛枝问个清楚。  
日向看着镜中自己的黑眼圈，内心默默地想到。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
一天的工作结束了，看看墙上的表，已经将近十一点了。  
日向伸了个懒腰，空虚的望着电脑屏幕。  
上午的休息时间，本来想去狛枝所在的部门去找他问问清楚，然而却被告知狛枝今天在家办公。下班后又这么晚了，去他家肯定是打扰。明天又是周末，要不然把他约出来？  
正在日向胡思乱想时，小泉忽然拿着一沓文件，来到自己桌前。  
“日向，你和狛枝是隔壁吧？这份文件很紧急，而且不能通过网络传送，你待会就下班了吧？能麻烦你在回家时顺便把这份文件送到狛枝那里吗？我已经和他说了。”  
天无绝人之路！  
就在日向激动地双手握拳的时候，小泉奇怪的看了他一眼。  
“日向？你没事吧？如果工作压力大就先回去吧？”  
“没事小泉！交给我吧！我现在就关机走人！”  
小泉把文件交给日向，看着他精神明显异常的亢奋的走出办公室，内心叹口气。  
果然我们机关的男生都是那么奇怪吗？  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
叮——咚——

日向按响了狛枝的门铃，有点不安的等着开门。  
啪擦，门开了，狛枝侧身露出脸，看到是日向，冲他报以微笑，把门全开，随后转身进屋，日向在玄关脱了鞋后，也跟着进去，进到客厅，房间整洁干净，桌子上是狛枝刚看完的书，日向坐在了餐桌旁边的椅子上。  
“欢迎，日向君，文件放到桌子就好，有什么想喝的吗？”  
“不了狛枝，很晚了，我想睡觉，放完文件回去了。”  
“日向君是第一次来我家吧，不招待一下怎么行呢。蓝羊可以吗？明天是休息日，干脆在我家住下怎么样？”  
看着打开冰箱的冷藏柜认真考虑甚至邀请自己住下的狛枝，日向有些犹豫。  
“呐狛枝。”  
“嗯？”狛枝抬起头，看向日向。  
“你…为什么在机关一直看我啊？”日向终于把话问出口。  
“哈哈，日向君已经问过了，现在还不能告诉你呀。”狛枝继续挑选饮料。  
“有…有什么不能说的吗…”日向欲哭无泪。  
“没有啊，不是什么大不了的事。日向君现在因为工作很疲劳，眼下都有黑眼圈了，就想现在不是我这种垃圾去打扰日向君的时候…啊！有橘子汁！”狛枝君一边挑选一边说。  
“拜托了告诉我吧！如果再这样下去我会因压力过大在工作时直接昏倒！”日向爆发了。  
“诶？”狛枝停下拿饮料的手，看向临近崩溃日向，走到他的身边，用手摸着日向的额头，刚刚接触过冰箱的手凉凉的，温柔的撩过额前的碎发放在自己额头上，日向感到一丝惬意。  
“没发烧呀…日向君，不会因为手术的后遗症而导致的情绪失控吧？还是工作积攒的压力太大了？”狛枝担忧的问道。  
“都是谁害的呀…”  
“我没做什么呀？”  
“是谁在工作场所一直目不转睛的盯着别人看呀…问了还不告诉我原因…很困扰啊…是不是被讨厌了…”  
“诶？我怎么会讨厌日向君？都说了不是什么大事，日向君不用在意我这种垃圾的视线的。”  
“那拜托你告诉我为什么吧…”  
“…嗯，好吧。”  
狛枝拿了把椅子坐在日向君旁边。  
“日向君，你还记得我们在程序里的事情吧？”  
“噢…记得。”  
“我在想，是不是可以进行下一步了。”狛枝脸颊微红。  
“？下一步？”日向有些迷茫。  
“就是，那个，朋友的事。”狛枝说到这，认真的看向日向。  
朋友？  
爱岛最后一天，狛枝确实说过要和自己成为朋友，而自己答应了。  
但是在成为朋友之后，有什么下一步呢？  
日向没有听说过。  
“啊啊，朋友啊，那和你盯着我看有什么关系呢？”日向发问。  
“因为你看，我们虽然成为了朋友，但是从程序醒来后，被分到了不同的部门，再加上工作忙，所以没什么时间再在一起对吧？”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以就想着，起码在和日向君一起办公的时候，多注意你，也算是对朋友表示关心了…而且努力工作的日向君简直充满希望啊！有这样的朋友，我是多么幸运啊”狛枝说到这，先是不好意思的垂下眼睛，然后用朗诵的语调赞叹道。  
未来机关的工作，不努力会崩溃吧。日向君吐槽道。  
但也忽然明白了，狛枝那用不同寻常的频率望向自己的目光的原因。  
这家伙，虽然脑子有点奇怪。  
但实际上，是想和朋友做像朋友一样的事啊。  
想到这，日向噗哧笑出来，狛枝有点惊慌的看向日向。  
“怎、怎么？我这种垃圾的想法果然给日向君添麻烦了吗？”  
“哈哈哈，没有没有。”  
平时看起来一脸从容毫无破绽的人，原来意外的怕寂寞呢。  
日向心里想着。  
“呐狛枝，现在和朋友有什么想做的吗？”  
“诶？现在？日向君不是想回去睡觉吗？”  
“反正明天是周末，不用那么早起也可以。”  
“嗯…我也不知道朋友会做什么…太麻烦让日向君感到困扰也不好，听说会有穿着睡衣去朋友家过夜然后聊自己的情感之类的…”狛枝摸着下巴想着。  
睡衣派对…女子高中生吗…日向在心底吐槽道。  
“和左右田君一样去居酒屋不醉不归也不错…不过那里太吵了…”  
“啊啊，听好了狛枝！不用考虑这么多！只要想现在你想让我做什么就好！现在！”日向打算狛枝的思考。  
“现在？”狛枝疑惑。  
“是的！现在！”日向重复。  
“嗯……”  
“那日向君，来拥抱吧。”  
“诶？”日向呆住。  
“拥抱啊，我在书上读到过，朋友之间经常这么做不是吗。”狛枝带着几分期待望向日向。  
那是西方人的做法吧！日向虽然想吐槽，但是看着狛枝充满期许的眼神，不忍打断他的好兴致，日向紧闭双眼，张开手臂。  
“诺，来吧。”  
日向感觉到一个温暖的物体钻到自己怀里，手从后背将自己环住，和因紧张而有些僵硬的自己不同，怀中的物体软软的，抱起来十分舒服。狛枝的下巴靠在了自己的肩上上，头发擦过有些痒，他的呼吸吹到了自己的脖颈上，痒痒的，带着些许的温度。

日向有些不敢相信怀中抱着的物体的触感。

这是什么？

抱起来好温暖。

这真的是那个狛枝吗？

“日向君也抱住我呀。”狛枝的尾音带了些上扬。  
“哦…哦…”日向僵硬的环住了狛枝。  
说起来，这是和狛枝距离最近的一次，近到日向能用身体感受到狛枝的心跳，这是他活着的证明。和在程序中的冰冷不同，日向能确切而真实的感受到狛枝的温度，想到这里，一阵暖意从心头蔓延到指尖，日向抱着狛枝的力道又加紧了一层。  
“日向君…心跳好快呢。”狛枝下滑，趴在了日向的胸口上。  
“…”日向没多说，只是抱着他不让他滑下去。  
“狛枝，虽然以前没说。”  
“嗯？”  
“但是你还活着，真是太好了。”  
“哈哈，日向君。”狛枝坐了起来，温柔的笑着看向日向。  
两人目光交汇，狛枝浅色的眼睛里映着自己的身影，像幽深的潭水，让人想纵身一跃跳入其中，而狛枝的眼神也朦胧起来，嘴唇微张仿佛想要说什么，日向放下防备，渐渐靠过去，而狛枝也没有躲避，抱着自己的手也没松开，温柔的看着自己，带着几分期待。  
………………  
………………  
日向回过神来，发现自己和狛枝的脸的距离不到一公分，触电般跳起来放开了手，而狛枝也似乎刚清醒，双手不知道该往哪里放的目光躲闪。  
“………………！！”  
“………………”  
两人对视无言，好一会，日向才开口。  
“狛枝。”  
“啊，日、日向君，怎么了？”  
“那个，我先回去了。”  
“啊，好，我送你到门口吧。”  
随后两人走到玄关，日向的手刚接触到门把手，对狛枝说。  
“狛枝，你周末有空吗？”  
“有、有的。”  
“周末出门玩吧，就我们两个，具体时间再联系你。”  
“好的，日向君，那等你消息啦。”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
狛枝关上门，顺着门滑到地上，手抱着头埋进膝盖，脸红到耳根。  
“刚才我在做什么呀…”狛枝喃喃自语。  
日向若无其事的走到门前，拿着钥匙开门，关上门后，手没有放开门把手，就那样弯着腰扶着头，也是脸颊通红。  
“好险好险…差点没控制住…”  
在门内的两人同时叹气，这个夜晚对谁来说，都将伴随着内心萦绕的、自己或许察觉到的、但还未曾明了的思绪、在床上辗转反侧的度过一个不眠之夜了。


End file.
